First Devilish Night PT
by Avaritia-Nyx
Summary: O que acontece após uma bêbada declaração de amor de Mephisto a Shiro? ShiroXMephisto, YAOI, rated M devido a futuros capítulos, 3 no total.  English version avaliable at my page.


**First Devilish Night** **Cap. 1 **[YAOI] [Portuguese]

* * *

><p>Pairing: Shiro X Mephisto (Ao no Exorcist), R18<p>

Fanfic inspired in this /s/7089062/1/Drunken_Kiss

which, in short, Mephisto and Shiro was drinking at a bar, when Mephy taked the situation to say that he loved Shiro, being answered with a kiss.

My fanfic is about what happened after this.

Also it's my first fanfic! So please leave a comment if you like it!

[If somebody wants me to translate this to english, please let me know through a review.]

[Obs.: My english isn't fluent, so please ignore some possible grammatical mistakes.]

* * *

><p>Pairing: Shiro X Mephisto (Ao no Exorcist), R18<p>

Fanfic inspirada nesta: .net/s/7089062/1/Drunken_Kiss

Na qual, em resumo, Mephisto e Shiro estavam bebendo em um bar, quando Mephy aproveitou a situação para dizer que amava Shiro, sendo correspondido com um beijo.

Minha fanfic conta o que aconteceu após isso.

Também é minha primeira fanfic! Então por favor deixe um comentário se você gostar!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Seus lábios se encostaram, a língua quente de Shiro invadiu a boca de Mephisto em um beijo profundo. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam ardentemente, como se há muito tempo esperassem por esse momento.

Suas mãos passavam pelo corpo um do outro, sobre as roupas. Shiro se afastou do beijo e se aproximou do pescoço do outro, lambendo-o suavemente. Mephy vestia um quimono rosa com estampas de flores roxas, agora já um pouco frouxo. O sacerdote vestia sua típica roupa preta de exorcista.

Fujimoto aproximou uma das mãos da abertura do quimono, buscando tocar sua pele, mas foi impedido pelo demônio, que se afastou do toque.

"Espere, melhor pararmos por aqui."

"Por quê? Não quer continuar?" Shiro respondeu com um breve sorriso, decepcionado " Estava ficando bom...".

"He..." o demônio o encarou sensualmente, falando próximo de sua boca. "Com certeza quero continuar." lambeu os lábios "Mas acho melhor irmos para um lugar mais... agradável. Afinal, ainda sou o diretor da renomada Academia Seijuuji."

.

.

.

Escolheram ir à igreja de Fujimoto por ser um lugar reservado e próximo ao bar em que estavam, mas a contra-gosto de Mephisto, que preferia um hotel ou algo mais confortável. Conversaram pouco no caminho, Mephy estava levemente corado, em uma mistura de incredulidade e ansiedade, _"Não esperava que aquela encenação fraca traria algum resultado, muito menos um tão... interessante..."_.

Havia dois exorcistas na entrada da igreja, limpando-a após o fim das atividades. Fujimoto os cumprimentou, e avisou-os "Eu e o senhor Pheles iremos discutir assuntos particulares na sala de reuniões, evitem interromper."

"_Sala?"_ Mephisto olhou intrigado para Shiro, que continuou seguindo pela igreja.

.

.

.

A sala de reuniões era pouco decorada, com uma simples pintura amarela e possuindo apenas alguns quadros religiosos antigos e um vaso em cima de uma estante, no canto do cômodo. Ao centro havia uma mesa redonda com oito cadeiras circulando-a. Mais ao fundo da sala, próximo à estante, havia um sofá vermelho de três lugares.

Shiro parou próximo ao sofá e olhou convidativamente para Mephy, que observava a sala simples com desgosto. "É aqui?" perguntou, irritado. Shiro sorriu. Mephy voltou-se para a porta, indo embora, o lugar que já era ruim havia se tornado ainda pior.

O demônio estava abrindo a maçaneta quando foi impedido. Uma língua quente percorria sua orelha, enquanto as mãos o abraçavam pelas costas. "Isso importa mesmo?" Shiro sussurrou no seu ouvido.

"É claro que ah..." A mão do sacerdote acariciava o seu membro sobre o quimono. "Padre pervertido..." disse sorrindo, se divertindo com a situação. A sensação de prazer fazendo-lhe começar a esquecer da irritação anterior.

Shiro aproximou mais o seu corpo, acariando o demônio mais intensamente com sua mão, enquanto sua boca brincava em sua orelha.

Contudo a diversão foi bruscamente interrompida, Mephisto afastou-se dos braços do sacerdote e encarou-o seriamente. O seu quimono estava bastante solto, deixando parte do seu peito a mostra.

"Algum problema?" Shiro perguntou, assustado.

Mephisto abriu um sorriso "He... AHUAHUHAUAHUAHUAHUAH" e se dirigiu ao sofá. _"Isto está melhor do que eu esperava..."._


End file.
